Dorf
by QuesoPotato
Summary: When a Gerudo male is born every century, fhey are named Ganondorf, or Ganon for snort. But one woman breaks tradition... oneshot/rewrite.


My name is Dorf. No, not Ganondorf, or even Ganon. My mother was expecting a girl while she was pregnant, as all Gerudo do. There is only one male born per century in my race.

Tradition states that any male Gerudo born is to be named after the Great Kings. The first was Ganondorf. Normally, mothers decide to name their child either Ganondorf, or Ganon for short. However, my mother decided to make my name more 'special'. With that, my name was to be Dorf.

Despite my social status as Prince of the Gerudo, my name had brought much bullying during my youth. The childish girls would call me things such as "Dork" or "Pork" amongst other things. Since I am a male Gerudo, I do possess the magic to turn into a boarlike creature, but that gives them no reason to call their future king that.

Some of the adults weren't any better than the children. If I were to walk down the street, I could hear mutters between themselves and see odd stares directed towards me. This used to make me sad as a child, but as I grow mentally and physically, the torment hasn't stopped, though they are more quiet and secretive about it.

I had met with the Hylian King once recently, though his name was not important enough for me to remember. Something that did strike me was the two children watching our meeting from the courtyard. A girl, wearing a pink dress and a boy clothed in green with a floppy pointed hat. The Princess and the Chosen Hero. Zelda and Link. I nonchalantly looked in their direction for a brief moment. Link had a look of confusion on his face, then when Zelda said something, he looked at me and burst with laughter. I scowled at him and he looked away, his face turned red.

_They were laughing at me._

I knew at this moment, I had to make a legacy out of myself. No one would make fun of the name Dorf. I made a vow to myself that everyone who was to ever ridicule my name would pay. Dearly. I would make them all burn. They would die a gruesome death. No one gets away with disrespecting their King.

_I will not be like the other Gerudo Kings. I will not fail. I will succeed. I will claim the Triforce for myself. And I will be respected. Everyone who taunted me and made fun of me will pay with their lives. _

That was what I had thought. After I had hatched my master plan, I had gained control of the country of Hyrule for seven years. Link and Zelda had disappeared after I had gotten to the Triforce. Where they could be, I have no idea.

Someone has been cleansing the Temples. I have a feeling its Link. As for Zelda, there has been no sign of her. My reign has been wonderful so far. Everyone that had ever mocked my name has been murdered in cold blood by my hand.

A short while after, that damn boy Link came to my castle. Him and Zelda. I manages to trap the girl in a crystal, however the boy broke her free. I waged battle with him. But fate was wrapped around his pinky and he emerged victorious. To this very day as I lay in waiting in the Sacred Realm, I can still remember when I first saw the boy and his Princess.

_"Zelda, who is that funny looking man?" Link asked the girl next to him. _

_"Oh him," she sneered. "That's Dorf, Papa's new advisor. There's something about him that I don't like. He's definitely up to no good!"_

_"Well with a name like Dorf, there's gotta be something weird about him!" Link said, albeit a bit too loud. Dorf looked at the boy with a glare that could kill. _

_"Link hush!" Zelda scolded, putting her hand over the boy's mouth. _

Those two children have caused me more distress than all my other tormentors and stressors combined. Because of them, the dreams I had envisioned could no longer be a reality. They ruined everything I had been working towards for the past seven years. No, my whole life. I will forever be enraged. At them. At the people of Hyrule and the fellow Gerudo that has done nothing but mock and put me, the great Gerudo King Dorf, to shame. At the Goddesses for granting me this pathetic excuse for a life.

Not once has myself or my ancestors succeeded in what we set out to do. It's almost like being a Gerudo is a curse. Or just being myself would be the biggest one of all, for I am Dorf, the King of the Gerudo. A total laughing stock, not to mention a failure. But once I break out of this seal, Hyrule will know its end.

**For those of you that had read the original version of this story, I have decided to give it a breath of fresh air and give it a bit of a rewrite. I wrote the original when I was fifteen and my God, its terrible. I really appreciate you guys making it to the end of our little short with Dorf. **


End file.
